A computer system may include one or more central processing units (CPUs) which may communicate with one or more storage devices. A CPU may include a processor to execute an operating system and/or other software applications that utilize a storage device coupled to the CPU. The software applications may write data to and read data from the storage device.
A storage device may include a crosspoint memory technology such as multi-stack three dimensional crosspoint (3DXP) memory cells. Read disturb (or weak programming) of a cell during a read operation due to snapback discharge effect is a fundamental risk to memory cell devices. For example, a read operation may be performed to differentiate states of the cell. However, a first state of the cell may be disturbed or weakly programmed to a second state due to snapback discharge effect during read.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.